


imprisoned love 4

by Blu_lifee



Series: Overwatch oneshots [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_lifee/pseuds/Blu_lifee





	imprisoned love 4

Lucio looks up with a small smile at the familiar face that entered the small cabin. He stepped back from the fire he had gotten started, hugging Akande softly. 

The large man laughs softly, kissing his head and hugging him back, setting the food down, “I brought us dinner love.”

Lucio smiles, looking into the bag softly, there were some veggies along with a hare. He took them out, washing the vegetables while akande skinned the hare.

Lucio put the vegetables in a pot, starting on a stew. After akande prepped the meat lucio added it into the pot. It would take a little to finish cooking so the two men settled into the seats by the fire, cuddling together. 

They had their dinner, happy to be able to be together and not have to worry about too much other than if one would fall asleep on the other.


End file.
